pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Zigotons
Zigotons are the main opponents in Patapon 1.Their main goals is stopping the Patapons making disasters and after that protect the Patapons from all danger Bio They are squarish and black and have a red eye, in contrast to the white eye color and round shape of the Patapons. The first Zigotons you will encounter are at a novice rank, and they have basic wooden weapons. As the game progresses, Zigotons are equipped with powerful weapons, such as Flame Bows, and Scorching Spears. There is an elite version of Zigotons, called the professional Zigotons, who wear wool caps and are always better equipped (Flame Weapons, Heavy Shields etc.). They appear to be the bodyguards, or personal army of Gong the Hawkeye. Zigoton units are the opposite of Patapon Units: *Tatepon=Tateton *Yaripon=Yariton *Yumipon=Yumiton *Kibapon=Kibaton *Dekapon=Dekaton *Megapon=Megaton Mahoton, Roboton, Toriton aren't seen in any of the games yet. Patapon 2 In "Patapon 2" the Zigotons will be the temporary antagonist, seeking revenge for the death of Gong and Queen Kharma, their great leader, but after finding out that Gong was still alive, they decided to eventually help the Patapons defeat the true enemies, the Akumapon and Karmen. They appear on Mt. Gonrok, in Sky Castle Amattera, and in Ekkora Oasis. General Gong is first seen in Nyokiri Swamp, where he holds off the Patapons before retreating. He is then seen on Mt. Gonrok where he fights the Patapons before his troops were killed by the Karmen. He is last seen in Sky Castle Amattera shortly after you meet the Dark One and Black Hoshipon, where he helps you take care of them. Also, according to Ormen Karmen, the Zigotons are guarding the Patapons all around the world, indicating that peace between the two tribes has been established to defeat the Karmen. They provide assistance on certain occasions, such as bringing a tank resembling the Ziggerzank to help seize Sokshi Gate and continue on to Pata-Pole. History: Before the War and the Betrayal Million years ago, the circular tribe known as the "Patapons" became a powerful tribe which was rivaled with the Karmen.The Patapons met a square like tribe which called themselves the Zigotons.The Zigotons became an ally for the Patapons aiding them,Protecting them,and saving them.The Queen of the Zigotons was named Kharma.Then when the tribe of the Zigotons found out about a prophecy that when the Patapons march on to Earthend, the Patapons will cause terrible disaster to Zigoton land, so the Zigotons became a terrible enemy killing thousands of Patapons. After years when a Wakapon was tricked into breaking the world egg demons approached many lands so the Zigotons fought and made Giant Walls to stop any Patapon from ever marching again. Patapon 1 The Beginning of the Patapon War Many thousands of years later, The Zigotons that first appeared are two Yaritons in the intro level on Patata Plain, they are seen close to the goal point. They spot the Patapons being chased by the giant Dodonga making them retreat away from the Patapons. After that, the Zigotons defended the giant walls to stop the Patapons from making a disaster like before. Thinking that they won't make it through, Ban the Tatepon helped the Patapons destroy the Giant walls.Then an elite Zigoton tries to stop the Patapons and reporting this to Gong the Hawkeye.Gong orders an attack at the Eyeball Forest at the tall grass, but failed.Gong, being enraged summons a Attack at Dodon Basin from going further at the land with Yumitons and Fortresses and making a surprise attack at the grass but failed again. Gong knows that Patapons are coming, he will try to let them come by kidnapping a Patapon, then when the Patapons was ready to march.Gong tries to kill them.He got many assistants to protect him but he failed. leaving a map to the Dongara ruins where the Chaka Drum is kept. Crossing the Deplorable Desert After the failure.The two Zigoton Yariton soldiers Aiton and Makoton which are very good friends, try stop the Patapons from walking the desert which leads to the Interior of the Zigotons.Makoton thought they won't pass through because the desert leads to a ultra-hot area that can be avoided when only when it is raning,but it never rains in the desert.But the Patapons fought Majidonga receiving the Rain Miracle which makes them pass the desert.Aiton and Makoton met the Patapons being amazed.Aiton attacks the Patapons from crossing and attacks more then Makoton joins up attacking the Patapons.When the Patapons almost destroy the small tower Aiton decides to let his best friend go away to survive.Makoton disagrees, not leaving him but Aiton died making Makoton be the Zigoton that has the most anger with the Patapons taking revenge until they are terminated.After failure they try to attack Dodon Basin as a distraction and death to those Patapons with the new horse riding units Kibatons but Failed.The Patapons goes back to the desert but Zaknel confronts them.Meanwhile Makoton warns the Zigotons that the Patapons are coming so they set out an huge attack but failed then Makoton warns that next time they won't fail again.Gong founded Makoton's failure and Decides to fight to the death.Some Yaritons want to let Gong go and fight themselves but disagrees.Then after a long battle he summons his best unit, Dekaton but then Gong was so amazed that they fought a Dekaton and they won so he retreats and report to the queen. The Zigoton Territory The Queen sent out A large Zigoton forces with Dekaton on Dodon Basin to keep the Patapons distracted and Death.With elite Zigotons and More Stronger Weapons.After that the Patapons decide to make a fort in Dodon Basin so the Patapons can peacefully go to sleep.The Zigotons heard about this so they have to stop them all they can bringing large enemies and units so they won't go into there base but failed.Then the Patapons finish building the fort then they proceed to march until they found the Zigoton Castle.But the Zigotons did so much for the castle and fought the Patapons with the castle's strength the Patapons failed.Making a good victory for the Zigotons.The Zigotons felt rested until found the Patapon's on the Sitoto Swamp.They noticed they tried to capture the Catapult in order to beat the castle then they tried but failed.The Zigotons failed to save the castle but they still have a Windmill to stop patapon archers to injure them plus strong Zigoton archers and Dekatons but even though they won't cross they use the Tailwind Miracle to destroy the windmill.Queen kharma summons Gaeen to stop them marching.The next day The Patapon's found a Patapon Prisoner until the General Gong comes by saying that he will challenge the Patapons with his archers that are very strong but the Patapons won and Gong's forces lost then Gong warns them very much that something bad will happen.Makoton still angers the Patapons, summoning the biggest army he can get on the dessert and he kidnapped Priestess Meden but The Patapons won and the Zigotons failed.Gong and Makoton is insane rage through the Patapons then Gong teams up with Makoton to finally stop the Patapons using the Greatest Elite Zigotons they have with the Queen finally giving them the best unit, Megaton.The next day, Gong charges the Patapons and fights them to death with blocks and Elite Zigotons then he uses more Zigotons to stop the Patapons.Makoton found Gong then commands the Megaton and some Elite Zigotons to kill them!Makoton retreats when he saw the Megatons die.Then Gong found Makoton command him to fight but he disagrees so Gong finally uses Duplicate! He's special move to finally kill him without going away but it failed.Gong still doesn't want to go away and Makoton left him dead.Gong, tries and tries to survive but once and for all dead..The Queen summoned Gorl and later on pact with him.Spiderton the Second Zigoton General founded the Ziggerzank the best weapon, the Patapons move to the Zigoton territory but Spiderton the Kibaton summons his Ziggerzank to injure the Patapons from crossing the Zigoton base.Beetleton the Third General and a Powerful Dekaton decide to help Spiderton but when the Ziggerzank fall Beetleton left Spiderton to death. Fight with Goruru Kharma let's Gorl to summon GateGhoul Baban the Demonic Gate to sell the Zigoton souls turning them into devil's.Makoton decide to sell his soul to Baban for Aiton turning him into a Zigoton Monster, Scorpiton.Scorpiton and his "Master" fought the Patapons making many Patapons dead until Baban falls down.Scorpiton felt wasted and Rage, he died.Gorl, summons Beetleton to stop the Patapons marching in the Zigoton interior with an assistance with the Souless Zigotons.During the battle the Queen Kharma comes to assist Beetleton but disagrees making her in rage then she left him.Beetleton failed to kill all Patapons so he decides to die.Kharma saws this and send her plant to stop them, Shookle but failed and left Dark Palace model.Queen Kharma has sold her soul to Goruru in order to become a witch and a power to kill the Patapons.After few Patapons survived she surrenders and told Goruru to end the Patapons.When Goruru was weak he fall down and failed to destroy the world.The Patapons reached a mysterious place that they though it was Earthend but Kharma convinced them that IT was not a rising sun and the prophecy isn't true and Earthend is across the sea. Patapon 2: The Rise of the Akumapons The Zigotons decides to make a boat to Earthend.The Patapons joins them making them an ally again.Meden joins the Zigotons that are the Patapons ally again.Many months or years the boat is still in construction,during construction Hatapon remembers the time where the Zigotons where a mortal enemy and Monsters they fought to victory.Days later they set sail into dangerous forces on rainy nights and hot days many Patapons and Zigotons did not Survived. 49 days later a Kraken like monster attacks the Zigotons and Patapons all gone.Then the Black Hoshipon founded the dead Zigotons then a Demonic tribe called Akumapons came and take them.Gong,Makoton,Bettleton and many many Zigotons forces was Empowered.Gong and Makoton was Resurrected into Evil generals, Makoton renamed into the Dark One to keep his identity and Gong was founded by the Karmens, instead turning him evil he just put on a mask to keep his identity.Beetleton has been also resurrected into an evil monster named Kuwagattan.Some alive Zigotons tried to survive the attacks of the Akumapon and Karmen.Kuwagattan was assisted by Mantango the mushroom.Then when Gong was just standing in the Iron Wall in Nyokiri Swamp where the karmen is in he met the Patapons.Gong said that the Patapons where to powerful and tired of it.So he decides to help the Patapons instead of killing them again.The Kibatons,Yaritons, and other found Gong in the bushes, they joined him.The karmen was enrage so Gong and the other Zigotons retreats. Gong's Alliance Making a note to Gangoro Dessert.Gong learned the juju miracles in the dessert.He teaches the Patapons the juju so they could cross the dessert and fight Centura.Gong goes on GonRock Mountain and commands the Zigotons to attack the Patapons to show test if there strong enough to fight the Karmens because there the true enemy.He fighted the Patapons and told them about there past and the Zigotons is not an enemy.Meanwhile Black Hoshipon and the Dark one planned to empower the God in sky castle Amantria with the Karmens.The Patapons beaten all the obstacles the Akumapon have.The Dark One summons Akuma Kibapons to attack them until Gong shows up and told the Dark One that he knows him but the Dark One has a mask that brainwashes him and memory just like Hero(Heropon) The Dark One and Black Hoshipon retreats.Gong told the Patapons that he knows him, he was a "Zigoton" that his best friend died and sold his soul to the Devil Baban.Gong told the Patapons to kill the Dark One and they will know his true identity and set him free to his best friend "Aiton". The Final Battle The Dark One turned in a Akuma Toripon and notices that the Patapons are comming to the Ice Castle.He tried to stop them but failed.The Dark One planned to stop knowing there past,saving the Princess, and going to Earthend by making a wall of ice on byrun Snowfield.Black Hoshipon wasen't sure about this so she uses Kuwagattan for backup.Dark One founded the Patapons and tried to Stop them with elite Akumapons.The Patapons almost destroy the wall of ice so he The Dark One decide to keep killing them.The Patapons pass through the Wall of Ice.Kuwagattan uses his forces the Karmen to keep stopping the Patapons but failed and they retreated.Black Hoshipon goes to Yellow Hoshipon noticing he gave her black star and thought he was fake making an argument.After that the Demonic Bababan, Originally Baban has grown the most powerful Demon on the Underworld.Selling souls and becoming stronger.In the past, Makoton and Baban where masters Then The Dark One become more demonic by Bababan referring him as "Master".Using Akuma Yari to Freeze the Patapons but failed so the Dark One finally meets it's final Battle.When the Dark One reveals his memory, his last words is he failed..Aiton.Making his true identity as Makoton.Years ago when the Hero broke the World Egg it created a Giant crater.Kuwagattan knows the place and ordered the Patapons to fight him there with Black Hoshipon to assist.When Kuwagattan is almost weak, he said to Black Hoshipon that where is her pet.She said that he's dead then Kuwagattan is enraged and told Black Hoshipon to summon his forces and his Big Thing.Mantango summons so many deadly forces.Many Patapons did not survive until Mantango died.Kuwagattan did the same thing when he was Beetleton and then he died.Black Hoshipon seeks revenge by being pact with the Servant of Darkness(Gorl/Goruru) master and king of the Underworld and most Powerful, Garl the Garuru but failed.Black Hoshipon said that next time she will win! Meanwhile at the Zigotons noticed that the Patapons are h eading to the Karmen Interior.They decide to help out by sending the Ziggerzank to support the Patapons but it will take a long time to repair but also the catapult has been stolen!So the Patapons have to capture a catapult to support also.They tooked the Karmen Interior down leading victory.Black Hoshipon finally comes back to take down the Patapons using the Ziggerzank like weapon in the Pata-pole Palace but failed.The Akumapon is never to be seen again.When the Princess was saved she said that Earthend is across the Sea.The Zigotons help out making a large bridge to New Land. Gallery Scorpton.png|Scorpiton Charactersheet.png Makaton.png|Dark One Zigotons.jpg|Elite Zigotons Makaton_1.png||Normal Makoton T77326.jpg|Zigoton Territory 621.jpg|Gong Category:Zigoton Category:Zigotons Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Tribe Category:Story Character